Opening Doors
by syrb
Summary: Elowyn's the new girl in town, and also Allison's cousin that nobody new about. This is a StilesxOC thing, since I noticed there aren't to many stories on the best character of Teen Wolf. Sorry I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is better
1. Chapter 1

**~ This isn't a chapter, its just a little intro thing. Oh & I don't own Teen Wolf, just Elowyn!~**

**Name:** Elowyn (El-oh-win) Uccidi (Uh-chi-di)

**Age:**16

**Appearance:** Hazelnut brown hair, hazel eyes, about 5'6" (Looks like Shailene Woodley, the chick from the Secret Life of the American Teenager)

**From**: Monterey, Virginia (A tiny little mountain town with not even 200 people in it.) **~ I went on vacation there once, & it's so cute!~**

**Story:** Aunt Kate had her in her teens, but no one knew except for the dad, Gian. Kate left Elowyn with Gian a few days after she was born and never tried to re-connect with her at all. Gian disappeared when she was 15. She lived on her own for 3 months, until worried neighbors called the cops, which is how she got to the Argents.

**Personality:** Sweet, Quirky sense of humor but funny, very honest, loyal, sarcastic, fun, doesn't care what people think, etc.

-Allison & Elowyn become best friends right off the bat.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ This story takes place after season 1, when the new school year is starting. I'm not following season 2's storyline because it's not out yet. And it won't be till 2012 /3. Any who, hope you enjoy! ~**

I sighed as I lay down in my new bed, in my new room, in my new house, with my new family; the Argents. Well I guess they're not really 'new' if they really are my family. On top of everything that's happened in my life in the past few months, tomorrow is the first day of junior year. And get this: I'm at a new school! Ya big surprise, right?

Just as my crazy imagination was doing its thing, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey, um, sorry if I woke you up but I was wondering since we're cousins and everything, if you wanted to talk? Like get to know each other more." It was Allison. I had a feeling her and I were going to get to be good friends.

"Sure, where do you wanna start?"

And so our friendship blossomed.

~ The next morning ~

**~Stiles POV~**

Just my luck. Lydia and Jackson were dating again.

"Stiles, c'mon, it's a new school year. Don't waste another one chasing after Lydia." Scott told me, as we walked into first period.

"Ya, ya, ya; I kn—"That's when I saw her. I had to do a double take. I had no idea who she was, but I scrambled to get in the seat next to her.

**~ Ellowyn's POV~**

I was sitting in first period, when some kid practically pushed his friend out of the way to sit next to me.

"H- Hi. My name's Stiles, what's yours? Are you new? Where'd you come from?" He looked really nervous, but still, he was pretty cute. First day jitters, I guess.

His friend put his palm to his face, "Jeez, Stiles."

"Was I talking to you?"

I smiled, "My names Ellowyn. Yes, I'm new, and I'm from Virginia."

"Oh! Your Allison's cousin! I'm her boyfriend, Scott." Stiles gave him the stink eye.

Maybe this will be a good year…

**~ Later that day~**

**~Stiles' POV~**

"Dude, she has this lunch. What do I do?" I asked Scott as I nervously looked at Elowyn out of the corner of my eye.

"Just talk to her. Look she sits with Allison, who sits with us, so it's not like you'll be stalking her or anything."

"But what do I say?"

"Stiles, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Scott said as we approached our table. I took the seat next to Elowyn.

"Hey, Elowyn. What are you eating?" What are you eating? Really, Stiles, really?

By the grace of God, she smiled, "PB and J."

"Hey, Elowyn. I can't drive you home today because I'm studying with Scott." Allison said. Scott gave me a look that said it was all his idea. He's one good friend.

"I can drive you. I mean if you want me too, if not, that's okay…"

"Sure, that sounds good." She flashed me another perfect smile.

This was going to be a good year.

**~Sorry it took me awhile to upload, computer problems =P. And sorry if it's not that good, I haven't written in awhile so I'm a little rusty. Plus, it's only the first chapter! It will get more interesting, I just had to get the whole introduction thing out of the way.~**


End file.
